Goodnight and goodbye
by Aqua Black
Summary: This is my first fic in english. Is about... well it's very short in fact but is about Ron and Hermione;the end, the hard and painful moment for say goodbye... Why happen it? just read and leave me reviews please.


Good night 'n' Good bye

Do you know who Jonas Brothers are? Well, they are three brothers… a music group and they like me so much. In fact this fic has the title of one song of 'em. I don't know exactly what this song mean 'cause I'm not speak English so good but it's a very good rhythm and you know, in general, this song is cool. I'm not sure that this fic is gonna be fantastic but I was boring 'n' I just want to write something different in English 'cause I like the defiance… you know, well I just hope you read this fic, is very short. Please leave me reviews. Many kisses.

Good night 'n' Good bye

Ron was sitting on the sofa. He was looking the fireplace; just thinking. The Gryffindor's common hall was quite. It was midnight 'n' the only person who can't sleep was sitting alone clears up his ideas.

-What I'm gonna do with you?-he thought-yes I love you; I love you as I've never loved anybody. I thought you were perfect; beautiful, smart, funny, cool but if was a mistake. Why did you do that? You broke my heart, why? If you know what I feel for you… I felt for you but you didn't care… I believed you… I trust to you and you just betrayed me…

He took his head among his hand trying don't think about her but he can't. He felt a hard pain; deep inside when she returns to his mind. Again and again in his mind appeared that horrible image everything was a mistake, a painful lie, something that broke his heart.

It was 12:30am when Ron stood up for walk around the Gryffindor's common hall. While he walks, tries to find out a way for break with Hermione 'cause it was more that he can tolerate. His girlfriend and his best friend, he can't believe that they… the two more important people in his life… they just betrayed him; he felt worse that I Voldemort had killed him.

He was thinking, again and again but can't find out a way to soothe his pain. His heart was called her… but no more he thought.

Suddenly, without a sound, appeared Hermione to the end of girl-bedroom stair, with her beautiful brown color eyes.

Ron looked at her, she look magnificent as always. Break whit her… could be more difficult that he thought.

-What going on? I received your note… it looks important-Hermione said.

She looks around the hall, doesn't understand why Ron was there alone and why he wants to meet her there at 1am.

-I know you don't love…

-Ron…What are you talking about?-Interrupted she.

-Hermione, don't be a liar, I saw you yesterday, with Harry; You betrayed me, the both of you, never mind but I you known that I've loved you since I met you I don't understand why did you play with me? I have feelings… I'm not a toy and I'm not a Slytherin either…

-Ron I love you but…

-Herms you don't love, please don't lie to me, I just… want that you know that this could be so wonderful… I love you…

-Ron let me explain you… please- Ron looked at her and he nodded-I know that I did was bad, worse that bad but I wanted to try. I know you have been in love of me since a long time ago and you really like me. I wanted to try… loving you but I can't and I feel so terrible 'cause I hurt you. I do apologies… you're my friend and I love you as that and I never betrayed you with Harry… he is my friend and he just was helping me… is just… I think that I still in love that Krum… and he always stayed with me, he just listened me, Ron… I never pretend hurt you…-Hermione looked at Ron… her glassy look, she look so defenseless and gloomy…

-if you are still in love of Krum the better is break up… 'cause… why continue with this?-Ron said

-Yeah I think is the better way-coincided Hermione.

-I just want… please don't pretend be my friend… this is of our friendship and the end of our relationship… this is the end…

-But Ron…-

-No Granger is the end… I sorry but I should pretend that this never happen… you broke my heart and you hurt me… sorry but I can't forgive you… Good night Granger and Good bye- Ron discharged walk toward guys-bedroom stairs.

Hermione Just sighted, she can't believe that this day had lost to her friend but now she can't do anything to stop it… it was the end…

_You said you didn't mean to break _

_My heart but girl you did, _

_But I'm over it_

_Adieu__ to you and all your games_

_All your crazy friends_

_This is the end…_

Thanks for read my story... I said you once... I'm not sure that this be a great story but leave me reviews for be better... thank you again.

_ Marian Lupin _


End file.
